Money can't buy me love
by LalaHachi
Summary: Roxas and Axel's lives are the complete opposite but still there's similarities. When two worlds so much alike but in different styles meet, will it turn out fine in the end or will Roxas boyfriend, Xemnas, ruin both their lives?
1. Chapter 1

_I wonder, is there such a thing as love as first sight? _

_**I don't know. Before I met you I didn't even know what love was.**_

~** I**n**t**r**o** ~

My name is Roxas and I have the perfect life.

_At least I thought I had._

I have a rich boyfriend; Xemnas, who buys me whatever I want. I live in a big fancy apartment he bought me and all my clothes are first class. I have all the things money can buy. My life's just perfect, you know?

I also work at Xemnas's record company as a singer. I know he loves me. Not that he's told me, I just can tell.

**My name is Axel and I have the perfect life. **

_**At least I thought I had. **_

**I'm single and proud over it. I sleep with random persons I meet at clubs and I live in a small, crappy apartment. But I still love it. I wear mostly black clothes because not many colors go with my wicked red hair. My life's just perfect, you know?**

**I also work at a hotel owned by a rich guy named Xemnas. I know he hates me. Not that he's told me, I just can tell. **

"Roxas?" Xemnas calls out. I am currently reading a magazine about myself and not paying attention at all. "Roxas?!" Xemnas says a little louder but forcefully.

"Yeah?" I call out uninterestedly as I keep on reading.

"Are you even listening to me?" Xemnas sounds annoyed and he probably is too.

"Of course I am!" I say and look up, smiling at him.

Xemnas harsh face softens and a small, and kind of evil, smile cracks up. "Then what did I just say?" He challenges me.

I don't know. I pout slightly and look up at him. "I don't remember. You know I have a bad memory…" I mumble as I pout even more, my bottom lip quivering.

Xemnas just sighs and says "What I said was; We're going to Traverse Town for some time. We'll be living at my hotel there.".

"Oh…" I let out before returning to the magazine. Before I can read another sentence, Xemnas bites into my shoulder. "OUCH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" I scream at him and glare back at him only to find a lusty look in his eyes.

"You weren't paying attention to me before and that was your punishment." He stated devilishly.

"Yeah, yeah…" I mumbled and rubbed the aching spot on my shoulder.

"Pack your stuff, we're leaving tomorrow," Xemnas called out from the bedroom.

"So soon?" I ask and frown.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll pack later then…" I say drowsily. "I'm just gonna finish reading this magazine."

"**Axel?" Zexion, my boss at work, calls out. I am currently reading a magazine about Xemnas boyfriend. Usually I'm not into magazines but there must be something wrong with this guy or else he wouldn't be with Xemnas and I need to find that weakness. "Axel?!" Zexion says a little harsher.**

"**Yeah?" I call out uninterestedly as I keep on reading. No weakness yet…**

"**Are you even listening to me?" Zexion says with a hard and stern voice.**

"**No, not really…" I mumble and look up at him, smiling. "But if it's so important to you, Zexy, I'll listen." **

"**Axel! I swear to God, one day you'll screw up big enough for me to fire you!" Zexion says and glares at me. He really hates being called 'Zexy', believe me, I know. **

"**We both know your work would be so boring without me that you'd never do that," I say and smile seductively towards him.**

"**What I said was;" Zexion starts, clearly trying to change subject, because he knows there's no point arguing with me. "Xemnas is coming to live here with his boyfriend for a while and you'll be their personal room-cleaner and room-service-person," Zexion says and snatches the magazine away from me. "Don't read at work!"**

"**Why do I have to be Mansex's personal… whatever you said!?" I call out while trying to get the magazine back. "And why did you take my magazine!?" **

"**DON'T call Xemnas Mansex and you are to do that because I tell you to. And I took the magazine because you weren't paying attention," Zexion states and smiles superiorly at me before marching away, leaving the magazine on the desk before me.**

**I snatch it back and glare after Zexion. **

"**AND REMEMBER TO WEAR THE PROPER UNIFORM TOMORROW!" Zexion screams after me.**

"**Yeah, yeah. I'll write it down!" I mutter quietly. "I'm just gonna finish reading this magazine."**

"Roxas! Did you pack everything I told you to?" Xemnas asks me as barges into my apartment in the morning. Well, technically, it's HIS apartment but you get the point.

"Yeah…" I mumble as I lay under the covers on the bed.

"Get up, we need to get going!" Xemnas states and pulls away the covers that cover an almost naked me.

"Why?" I mutter as I sit up and glare slightly at him. The bite from yesterday still hurts as I move to get my clothes.

"Because they're awaiting us there at twelve o'clock." Xemnas states matter-of-fact-ly as he watches my every move until I'm fully dressed. "Come on let's go!" He calls out and wraps an arm around my shoulder as he takes me to his limo.

"**Axel! Don't forget to wear your uniform today! AND GET UP!!" My roommate Demyx calls out as he barges into my room. Did I ever mention that I have a roommate? Well now you know.**

"**Yeah, I remember…" I mumble as I try to go back to sleep. **

"**Get up, or you'll be late!!" Demyx exclaims as he pulls away my covers. He quickly covers his eyes. "Wear pajamas, please?" **

"**Why do I have to get up now?" I ask as I reach for my pants and pull them on.**

"**Because Xemnas will be there at twelve o'clock." Zexion states as he walks into the room, covering his eyes. Or rather, looking only at Demyx, his beloved boyfriend. **

**Yeah, my roommate is dating my boss. That makes me so happy! NOT! "We need to get going Axel. Work starts in an hour," Zexion states and almost drags me down to his car. **

"So, why are we going to Traverse Town?" I ask Xemnas as we sit in his limo. One look at him and I know he's currently undressing me with his eyes. I kind of like that kind of attention at times.

"It's a secret." Xemnas states and smiles.

My face crack up in a pout. "Pleeease tell me?" I ask and crawl up next to him.

"No, I'll tell you tonight." He says sternly but smiles at me.

"But… but…" I pout.

"Tonight." He says softly and kisses my forehead.

"Okay then…" I say disappointedly. "I guess I'll have to wait…" I mumbled and went back to reading the magazine.

"**So, why is Mans- Xemnas going to hell hole like Traverse Town?" I ask Zexion as we sit in his car. One look at him and I know I'm irritating the crap out of him. I'm proud to announce that it's something that happens a lot…**

"**It's a secret." Zexion states and sighs. **

**Time to play one of my favourite games. The 'torture-Zexion' game. "Pleeease tell me?" I breath in his ear. **

"**AXEL, GET OFF ME!" He screams and pushes me away violently. **

**I do everything to keep my laughter in as I see how flustered he gets. "But… but…" **

"**Just… shut up and don't bother me while I'm driving." Zexion mutters and blushes.**

"**Okay then…" I say in fake disappointment. "I guess I'll have to wait…" I see Zexion tense up and smirk at my awesomeness. I then return to the magazine to find the weakness of Mansex's boy toy. **


	2. Chapter 2

What's so special about me?

_**What's not?**_

**T**h**e **b**l**i**s**s** o**f** n**o**t **k**n**o**w**i**n**g** w**h**a**t**'s **c**o**m**i**n**g **f**o**r** y**o**u **

My name is Roxas and I have the perfect life.

_At least I thought I had._

I have a rich boyfriend; Xemnas, who buys me whatever I want. I live in a big fancy apartment he bought me and all my clothes are first class. I have all the things money can buy. My life's just pretty perfect, you know?

I also work at Xemnas's record company as a singer. I know he loves me. Not that he's told me, I just can tell. Right now we're on our way to Traverse Town. I don't know why though.

**My name is Axel and I have the perfect life. **

_**At least I thought I had. **_

**I'm single and proud over it. I sleep with random persons I meet at clubs and I live in a small, crappy apartment, that I still love, with my roommate Demyx who's dating my boss, Zexion. I wear mostly black clothes because not many colors go with my wicked red hair. My life's just pretty perfect, you know?**

**I also work at a hotel owned by a rich guy named Xemnas. I know he hates me. Not that he's told me, I just can tell. **

The ride to the hotel is boring like HELL. And LONG. Xemnas just talks to people on the phone, totally ignoring me. I have already read the magazine five times by now. I feel so frustrated. But mostly bored.

Wait, I know! Music!

I put on the radio where they are currently playing 'Love Game' by Lady GaGa. You've got to love a woman who actually sings 'Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I want to take a ride on your disco stick.' It's really daring actually. I, for one, would never sing something like that. I hum along, clueless of the looks I'm getting from Xemnas.

"**Zexion… It's boring to clean rooms!" I whine as I look at the dirty floors. **

"**If you think so, you shouldn't work at a hotel!" Zexion states and glares at me.**

"**Can I at least put on some music?" I ask and sigh, hoping that cleaning won't take forever.**

"**Fine," Zexion mutters as he starts to clean up.**

**I put on the radio to hear a most fitting song play and I immediately sing along.**

**Zexion freezes up and slowly turns to look at me with a horrorstruck facial expression.**

"**Let's have some fun this beat is sick!" I sing along. "I want to take a ride on your disco stick."**

**I keep singing along, ignoring the glares I'm getting from Zexion. **

Suddenly the limo stops. "ARE WE THERE NOW?!" I scream happily at Xemnas who nods while smiling at me.

"You go ahead and I'll come later. I have to take care of some stuff." He states and leaves the limo before me. I follow him out and am met by someone who works there.

**Suddenly a limo stops outside the hotel. "They're here," Zexion states. "Go out to meet them Axel," He orders me. **

"**Why? Can't they find their way inside themselves?" I ask and shrug. Apparently my comment wasn't appreciated because Zexion just glared at me. "Fine," I say and go outside to see a young blonde boy get out of the limo. **

The worker that meets me is tall and has red spiky hair. Our driver reach him our bags and he takes them.

"You still work here?" Xemnas asks him acidly.

The redhead gets a mischievous grin and turns to him. "Yeah, because I know you'd miss me so much, darling."

Xemnas left eye twitches and I almost burst out laughing. With a lot of trouble I manage to hold it in. Who the hell is this person?

"I'll see you later, Roxas." Xemnas says and gives me a kiss.

"Yeah, see ya!" I scream after him as he goes back into his limo.

"Don't be too long or I'll come after you!" The redhead screams after him. I look over at him as the limo drives away. His gaze slowly meets mine and I look away and blush. 'He's gorgeous!' I think as I follow him back into the hotel. But he's probably a bitch. I mean, the way he acted towards Xemnas was just… Daring.

'**Oh my f**king God, he's gorgeous!' I think as I carry Roxas bags back up to his room while Zexion kisses his ass in the lobby. I smile to myself as I think of all the crap I'll get later when Mansex tells Zexion what I said. Roxas had looked so shocked. And cute. Super cute. But he's probably a spoiled brat. I mean look at his clothes… And the way he acted towards Mansex was just… Lovey-dovey…**

"I apologize for Axel. He's a bit rebellious but I assure you he's reliable," Another person called Zexion who works at the hotel tells me while bowing.

I nod and smile at him. I doubt that reliable was the right word for him but whatever. But he seemed cool enough to boss around for a while. Axel that is. This guy was just one of those kiss-asses.

"Now, I'm sure you're tired and want to go rest. Axel, show him to his room!" Zexion says to the exhausted redhead who just entered the room. Did I mention our bags were pretty heavy and that this place doesn't have any elevators? And the fact that our room was on the third floor?

I could've sworn I saw Axel giving Zexion the deadliest glare I'd ever seen but a second later it was gone and was replaced with a evil grin. "Really now? Are you really going to trust ME with something as important as Mansex boy toy?"

Zexion's eyes widens and he looks apologetically at me. "Axel! Don't call Xemnas that!"

That's funny. Because Mansex and Xemnas have the same letters in them…

Wait, a minute! He called me boy toy! And that Zexion dude didn't say anything about it! I am NOT Xemnas boy toy!

… Right?

"Yeah, yeah! Coming, blondie?" Axel asks and starts walking towards the stairs with a pained expression.

"Yeah, I'm coming…" I say and follow him up the stairs.

**The little blonde was pretty quiet as he studied his room. "There's only one bed and it's double…" He mumbles and frowns.**

**I sigh. What's the problem with that? "So? I expect you'll put it to good use tonight…" I mutter. **

**Roxas turns around and glares at me. "What do you mean by that?"**

"**What I was trying to say was," I start as I walk past him to the bed. "That it's not like you haven't shared a bed with him before." I sit down on the bed. **

**Roxas blushes slightly as he clenches his fists. He's mad, I can tell. "For your **_**information**_**, I haven't slept with him!" **

"For your information, I haven't slept with him!" I exclaim in fury. Who was this man to call me a sex toy?!

Axel actually looks surprised. He really thought I was nothing but a sex toy didn't he? Is that what everyone thinks I am?

"Oh," Axel says apologetically. "I just figured that was your only purpose in a relationship with someone like him," He then adds, waving his hand dismissively at me.

"Why?" I exclaim and glared at him.

"He doesn't seem like the person to have a sexless relationship with someone like you…" Axel mumbles and seems deep in thought. "Plus you have bite mark on your shoulder…"

I gasped, trying to cover it. "That's an old mark. And he bit me because I wasn't paying attention and nothing else. And what's wrong with me?" I ask, a little self-conscious and unsure about myself.

Axel turns back to me and smiles. "You're just too cute. I don't understand how he can be so patient with you. I would've molest you by now if I were your boyfriend."

"Eh… Thanks?" I say and feel that I was blushing slightly.

"Let's not talk about this anymore," Axel starts, clapping his hands together. "So why are you and Mansex here in this hellhole?"

"I don't know. He said he would tell me tonight," I mumble and look out the window.

Axel scoffs and sighs. "Looks like he's not as patient after all."

"**Looks like he's not as patient after all," I mumble, the fury inside me welling up. I hate him. I hate Xemnas. Even though I always act like a goof around him, it's just to hide my real feelings. Hell, he doesn't even remember me. He doesn't remember how he ruined my life. **

"**Huh?" Roxas frowns and looks at me.**

"**Let me ask you something." I didn't wait for an answer. "You say you haven't slept with him… But have you ever given him a hand or blowjob?" I ask and raise an eyebrow. **

**Roxas blushed deeply. "Well… Eh… Sometimes…" **

"**Like every time comes by?" I asked.**

"**NO! Never!" Roxas says, blushing more and more.**

"**Every time he gives you a gift?" I continue, not caring that I should stop before Roxas is turned into a tomato.**

"**I don't have to answer your questions! You're just a servant!" Roxas exclaims. **

**Apparently this was a very embarrassing subject because the little blonde was blushing a lot. **

"**Okay, fine. But let me give you a warning. You will not be able to walk for a while after tonight," I state as I walk up to the door and grab the doorknob.**

"**I. Am. Not. Going. To. Sleep. With. Him," Roxas says and glares at me as I open the door, and leave the room.**

"**Okay then! Call me if you need anything!"**

"Okay then! Call me if you need anything!" I can hear Axel's voice call from outside the door. How DARE he? I am not going to sleep with him!

Oh well… I'm tired…

I walk to the bed and lay down on it. It's pretty comfortable… Actually very comfortable…

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Review cuz I updated so quickly...? xD


	3. Chapter 3

_I still don't understand how you can like someone like me…_

_**I don't understand how anyone can not like you…**_

~ **R**e**v**e**n**g**e** i**s** m**y** m**o**t**t**o

My name is Roxas and I have the perfect life.

_At least I thought I had._

I have a rich boyfriend; Xemnas, who buys me whatever I want. I live in a big fancy apartment he bought me and all my clothes are first class. I have all the things money can buy. My life's just pretty perfect, you know?

I also work at Xemnas's record company as a singer. I know he loves me. Not that he's told me, I just can tell. Right now we're on our way to Traverse Town. I don't know why though. But that annoying redhead seems to think Xemnas wants to sleep with me. Oh well, he's just stupid.

**My name is Axel and I have the perfect life. **

_**At least I thought I had. **_

**I'm single and proud over it. I sleep with random persons I meet at clubs and I live in a small, crappy apartment, that I still love, with my roommate Demyx who's dating my boss, Zexion. I wear mostly black clothes because not many colors go with my wicked red hair. My life's just pretty perfect, you know?**

**I also work at a hotel owned by a rich guy named Xemnas. I know he hates me. Not that he's told me, I just can tell. He and his boyfriend are here, and I just know Xemnas wants to sleep with Roxas. Roxas claims I'm wrong. Oh well, he's just stupid.**

I wake up by a door opening. "Who's there?" I call out as I sit up in the bed. Could it be Axel…?

It's pretty dark outside and I wonder how long I've been asleep. "Me," I hear Xemnas's voice as he lit a lamp in the dark room.

I smile at him as I get up from the bed. "Good. I thought you were Axel there for a moment."

"Yeah, that would've been terrible, now wouldn't it?" Xemnas says and smiles at me.

"He's not _that_ bad… I just don't want to talk to him right now. He was being stupid, telling me bullshit," I state and sigh.

"Oh, so what did he tell you then?" Xemnas asks as he hangs away his coat along with his hat.

"He told me that the reason we're here is because you want to take the next step… You know, sleep with me!" I say and chuckle. Silly Axel…

"So he told you that, did he?" Xemnas asks, no humor in his voice.

"Huh?" I let out, turning to Xemnas who was smiling in a scary, lusty way.

"Well, I'm afraid your dear Axel is right," He states and pulls off his glows slowly, one finger at time.

"Eh… Sorry, but I'm saving myself for my wedding night," I say apologizing, turning around to walk away from him.

"It isn't an option," Xemnas states as he grabs my wrists and starts kissing my neck roughly, while leading me towards the bed.

"Please get off me!" I say in horror as I try to break away from him. He pins me down on the bed and straddles me. "Please?"

"Silence!" He orders and I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. He slapped me. Xemnas slapped me. My boyfriend slapped me. "I've been patient enough with you," He growls.

Now's when I for real understood what is happening. He is going to rape me. My boyfriend is going to rape me. I can't do anything about it. I can't tell him to stop.

And so… I scream.

**I could've have sworn someone screamed from the top of their lunges somewhere above me. "Did you hear something?" I ask Zexion, who was stiff and looked a bit… doomed?**

"**No, nothing," He says hurriedly. **

"**I could've sworn I heard Roxas scream…" I mutter and start walking towards the stairs. **

"**You can go home now Axel! I'll take care of the rest!" Zexion say, rushing to stand between me and the stairs.**

"**Thanks, but I'm going to go check on Roxas first…" I say and try to walk past him. **

"**If you leave now, I'll drive you," He states.**

**I shone up. I don't have to walk or take the fucking buss! "Okay, let's go!" I say and drag him with me to the parking lot. **

"Goodnight Roxas," Xemnas whispers in my ear before turning away from me and falling asleep, leaving me scared while crying myself to sleep.

"**AAAAH!!" I scream as I wake up from the same nightmare as always. Well, nightmare might be the wrong word. More like a relived memory? **

**I hug my pillow and make sure I'm not crying. I have promised myself a long time ago to never EVER cry again. But it gets harder and harder with every day that pass. **

**In short, Demyx is sitting on my bed beside me, patting my head like I was some kind of child. He knows about the dreams. He's the only one I have ever told about my previous life. Before I changed name and came here. **

"**The dream again?" Demyx asks and smiles at me. "I guess meeting Xemnas brought it up…"**

"**Don't even say that bastards name," I hiss at him while holding the tears back even more. **

"**Axel. Just so you know, Roxas isn't like you. He loves Xemnas and Xemnas loves him in his own twisted way. It can never be compared to your experience," Demyx says reassuringly and keeps patting my head. **

**Zexion told him, didn't he?**

"**Yeah, I know…" I say quietly. **

"**Go back to sleep now…" Demyx pats my head one last time before leaving me to go back to sleep.**

"Good morning Roxas," a voice purrs right beside my ear as a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I flinch away and the voice chuckles. "Is my little Roxas scarred for life?"

I don't say or do anything. I just keep my eyes shut tight and hold my breath.

"I'm going out today too. I'll be back tonight. Be awake and ready for another round," He order me and I feel the bed shift under me. "Or else, I'll have to wake you up in my own special way…"

He hears my squeak of fear and laughs. "Bye, Roxas." I hear footsteps and felt his presence beside the bed. "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" He then ask mockingly before grabbing my chin, making me face him and attack my lips. He breaks away and walks over to the door. "See you later, Roxas!" He says before closing the door.

As soon as I know he was gone, I open my eyes and sit up. The tears were rolling down my cheeks and my bottom lip was quivering. I feel dirty, unpure and worthless. And hell, I'm in a lot of pain.

Instead of pitying myself too much, I go for the shower. I want the trace of him out of me. As I limp into the bathroom, I take a look at myself in the mirror. I barely recognize the cheerful Roxas I had been just yesterday. I have a black eye and my lip have swollen up. Before I had even stepped into the shower, the door open.

**The door is open so I just walk in, since I assume he is in the shower. When I thought about it closer, I realized it wasn't a that smart move but it wasn't like I could change that. I walk over to the bathroom to find it empty. Well, that's strange… **

"**What are you doing here?" I hear a voice beam. Xemnas.**

**I turn around to see him standing with his arms crossed. "I came to… See if you had any problems with the shower. A lot of people have been complaining about that…" I lie, smiling apologetically. "So do you?" I then ask, looking around for Roxas.**

"**Not that I've noticed," Xemnas says, raising an eyebrow.**

"**Well, that's great news! I should go now so… bye!" I say hurriedly and move past him only to get my arm caught in Xemnas grip. **

"**Not so fast, my old friend," Xemnas say and smile evilly as my eyes widen. "You didn't think I'd recognize you, did you? Well, you did get those tattoos and change name, but I'm afraid your hair gave you away a long time ago." **

**My mouth pop open in horror as Xemnas smile widened. I then regain my cocky attitude. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"**

**Xemnas mouth moves close to my ear. "You have something that belongs to me don't you?" He ask in a whisper and I stiffen up. He then lets me go. "Roxas, come out! We have a visitor!" **

**For a moment I think that Roxas and Xemnas actually are vampires and now they're going to feed on me but I realize that it's not the most clever theory ever and hope that that isn't the case…**

**Roxas limps out of the bathroom I thought no one had been in. Wait a minute… "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" I scream and move my eyes from Xemnas to Roxas and back to Xemnas. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" **

"**Oh, Axel, I thought you'd recognize yourself in his situation. Are you really that dumb? Don't you remember when you looked just like him?" Xemnas asks and smirks. "Well you two probably have a lot in common to discuss so I'll leave you alone."**


End file.
